


Molly The Brat

by Canadianfan21



Series: A Roleplay A Day [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Molly Hooper is a Tease, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: When molly asks sherlock to put her in her place, with a wink. Sherlock can't resist.





	1. Molly calls him Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut smut smut.  
> So if you don't like story without plot. Then don't read this one ;)  
> A little role play for molly and sherlock.  
> Set after TFP

“Kneel” he commands. Molly sinks to his feet, holding onto his thighs loosely with her shy wanton eyes staring up at his.  
Sherlock let’s out a contented sigh and nods. Threading his hands through her loose curls, he guides her towards his cock.  
“That’s it my lovely vixen, take daddy’s cock all the way” he whispers, his grip on her head pushing her down. “mmm” molly moans, hers hands gripped tightly now on her lovers legs, as she scoots herself closer. Unable to breathe as she’s forced to hold him deep in her throat until he’s satisfied. 

“mmmwaa” she exhales. Seeing how much saliva she’s accumulated now all over his bobbing cock. She takes him back into her mouth with a giggle. “Yesss…clean up your mess little one” sherlock groans clasping his hands behind him and pushing his hips out for her. 

Molly kept her hands on his thighs for leverage. She knew she wasn’t allowed to use them on his cock. He only wanted her mouth. So the best way to make her lover happy, was to make a lot of noise. And as sherlock looked down at her, he found her eyes locked on his and she moaned, pushing him deep into her throat and holding it there. She closed her eyes and waited for her lover to instruct her. “mmmm now lick me little one…. Hold still and lick”. 

With that molly breathed deep through her nose and darted her tongue out as much as she could while she kept him deep in her throat. “uuuuhh… yes..” his hands gripped her hair roughly and pulled her head away. “fuck molly, get up” he ordered her, and she quickly stood. 

Steadying her with his strong hands, he brought her in for a claiming kiss. Her hands came up to tug on his damp curls. Drawing a growl from his lips. He captured her wrists roughly and tugged them behind her back, biting her ear, he whispered “Naughty girl, you know better than to touch me without consent.” He let her go.  
Mollys gaze drifted to his feet and she turned around, her hands still clasped behind her.

Sherlock approached her and pushed until her front fell upon the bed. Her Ass tilted upward for him. Sherlock smiled and smacked her lightly. “Does daddy need to spank you little one?” he whispered against her shoulder, leaving a quick nip where her shoulder met her neck.

Molly nodded. And suddenly was smacked again, only this time the slap stung. She cried out, turning her head. “Yes daddy” she replied with a small smirk.  
Sherlock turned and grabbed his belt from the floor. He stood next to her and rubbed her Ass softly, then trailed his cool belt against her skin. Letting her know what was to come. 

Molly pressed her face into the sheets, keeping her arms tight behind her and her Ass up for him.  
With a small kiss, sherlock stepped back and brought the belt down with a soft blow. “mmmfff”, molly cried, throwing her head up. Sherlocks hand gently rubbed the now bright pink heated flesh. “very good”.  
Stepping back again, sherlock waited. Watching as molly shifted her Ass up to find him. Her face turned to search for her lover. And with a smirk sherlock brought the belt down onto her other cheek, only this time with a bit more force. 

“UHH…CHRIST”, molly groaned. Her head turned into the sheets, and her toes curled. She shook her Ass and then raised it to thank him.  
“Aha, you are so lovely little one”, sherlock chuckled, rubbing her Ass. “How many more should I give you hmmm?” he asked her, stepping away to examine. Molly didn’t reply.  
“Count” he demanded, and brought the belt down on her thighs. “WAAA! Mmmmmmm… One.” She moaned, keeping her head out from the sheets, so Sherlock could hear her.  
His belt stung again, between her cheeks, And Sherlock waited for her reply. “Mmmmmmm.. two” she moaned, trying to bite her shoulder.  
Again his belt came down, only this time licking her cunt. “AHHH!!..... hmmfff.. three” she whimpered. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Sherlock rubbed her folds. “Did I hurt you Molly?” he asked. Shaking her head she raised her Ass to him again. “No daddy”  
His final blow came down again on her cunt. “MMMMMMM AAHH! Four.” She groaned. Sherlock dropped his belt and helped her stand again. Rubbing her Ass, and kissing her neck.

Molly closed her eyes and lulled her head to the side, allowing sherlock more access. Her hands still firmly clasped behind her, she could feel his erection rub her knuckles.  
“Look at me.” She heard him say, as one of his hands gripped her chin. She opened her eyes to meet her lovers. “Lick” he commanded, bringing two of his fingers to her lips. She darted her tongue and sucked them into her mouth. Much like she did with his cock earlier.  
Once wet to his satisfaction, sherlock removed his fingers and brought them between her thighs. “Spread” he ordered with annoyance. Molly obeyed, shifting her legs wider. Sherlock found her cunt and entered her with a rough thrust. “Oh!!” molly gasped, her body falling backwards into him. 

Keeping his hand still, he pushed her back up. “Tisk tisk little one” he whispered in her ear. Molly whimpered, twisting her hands. Sherlock slowly started to pump his fingers inside of her dripping cunt. Watching as she struggled to stand straight. “Hmm mmmm ahhh” she moaned, biting her lip. 

Removing his fingers, sherlock nuzzled her neck. “mmmmm” molly groaned in frustration, turning her head to rest against his, as he sucked on her flesh. “Please” she whispered. Sherlock raised his eyes to meet hers. Letting his soaked fingers slide up her back side. “Please what?” he asked, staring into her eyes with threat. Molly bit her lip, pushing her Ass against his palm. “I need you” she whined. Sherlock chuckled.  
Running his fingers down to rub her puckered hole between her red cheeks. Molly inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. His wet fingers teased her. “You need what Molly?” he asked, anger building in his tone. He watched her twitch her hands, knowing she wanted to be free to touch him. He waited for her response. 

“Daddy? Please fuck me” she pleaded, pushing into his hand again. Sherlock smiled. Unfolding her hands, “Up on the bed then little one. On your knees.” He ordered her.


	2. Let's play often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Playing coming to an end. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of a first Roleplay session.

Sherlock watched as Molly climbed onto his bed. Her head fell into her arms as she knelt and presented her Ass. He heard her sigh, thankful to be able to have some bit of control back with her hands.

She waited there with her head down, as sherlock walked over to his nightstand. Placing the lube and condoms onto the bed, he leaned in grabbing Mollys feet. Pulling her to the edge, so her calfs hung off. He then ran his hands slowly up the backs of her thighs. Leaning into her, allowing his erection to tease.   
“mmmm” molly moaned, wiggling her Ass. Sherlock gave a hard slap, and she yelped. “Still Molly” he ordered her, gripping her hips. He then reached over and retrieved the lube, pouring a small amount onto two fingers. Tossing the bottle back on the bed, he brought the fingers to rub her tight hole. “Oh! Uuhhmmm” molly giggled in pleasure. Keeping her body still for him. Sherlock placed a hand on top of her back, and slowly guided his slick fingers into her Ass. 

“AHHH!” molly gasped, sinking her head lower into her arms, and raising her Ass higher to meet his fingers. Sherlock smiled, leaving a quick nip on one of her cheeks, before he slowly started to move inside of her.   
Molly began to shake, as his fingers moved faster. Feeling like she was about to peak, when sherlock suddenly pulled his out and smacked her Ass. “Wha!?” she whimpered. Sherlock grabbed a condom and started to prepare himself. 

“Now,” sherlock leaned into her, grabbing locks of her hair and gently pulling her up so she was on her hands. “You won’t cum until I allow it. Understood?” he asked, wrapping her hair around his fist, as he positioned his cock at her Ass. “Mmmhmm” molly moaned, biting her lip. Sherlock pulled hard on her hair then. “Ohhh!” she cried. “Yes Daddy!”   
Pleased with her answer, sherlock loosened his grip in her hair and slowly entered.

“Christ!” he growled, Feeling how tight she was. Sliding his free hand up her Ass, he gripped and slowly started to move inside her. Molly kept her moans quiet, letting sherlock know she was being a good girl. She bit her lips hard, holding the sheets and letting her head be tugged back with every thrust.   
She was nearing climax, and started to whimper. “hhmmmm” she whined, drawing a small bit of blood from her lips. Sherlock groaned, pulling her up against his front. His hand let loose of her hair and tilted her chin towards him. He leaned into her lips and licked the wound she created. Never stopping his slow thrusts within her. 

When their kiss parted, sherlock kept his head on her shoulder and started to fuck her harder, Gripping her waist. Mollys head fell, and she could no longer control her screams. “AHHH.. mmmm… sherlock!” she cried, Feeling his lips trail down her spine. 

It was then that sherlock started feeling his climax nearing, as Mollys whimpers grew. Knowing she was ready long ago, he smiled at how well she was at keeping from cuming. “Are you ready my sweet one?” he asked, reaching for her throat. He brought her up to his face again. Nipping her neck roughly. “yes” she breathed, bringing her arms up to circle his head. Sherlock didn’t protest. And she opened her eyes.   
She found his staring back at her, watching her as he started to pound harder, bringing one of his hands around to find her sensitive nub. “Oh!! Yesss” she moaned, closing her eyes. “Look at me” sherlock growled, biting her shoulder. Molly opened her eyes, panting as his cock twitched inside her. “Cum now Molly” he ordered her. 

And with that command, molly let go. Sherlock captured her screams in his lips, as she finally climaxed.   
As she calmed down, he pulled out of her, stepping back, and letting himself go down her Ass. Molly moaned with excitement at the feel of him rubbing his spent self over her. “mmm”  
Sherlock went to his nightstand and grabbed the tissues. Watching as molly waited for him to clean her. “Did you like that molly?” he asked from behind her.   
“Oh yes sherlock.. goodness I need to ask you to play more often” she giggled, sitting up.   
Sherlock sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her neck. “Are you saying you’d like to start a bit of a fun relation with me molly?” he asked, a wicked smile on his face. Molly turned to him, tracing his lips with her fingers. “I mean I don’t mind a bit of Roleplay after a hard days work, don’t you?” she asked.  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips with his teeth. He growled. “I would love nothing more than to spank your sweet ass everyday Molly Hooper”  
Molly giggled, pushing him away playfully. “I’d like that too… daddy” she said with a wink.


End file.
